My Ideas
by Super High School Level Ahoge
Summary: This is a list of ideas I had for a fanfiction about Danganronpa crossovers. You can comment some chamges you want, or ideas you have for more crossovers.
1. Ideas List #1

**Hey guys these are just some ideas for fanfics I have right now. Tell me if you like them or not.** **Also feel free to leave suggestions for future chapter on my current fanfics. **

**Thunderstruck**

Makoto wasn't expecting today to be out of the ordinary. Just walking around town when all of a sudden a hole in the sky drops something, or someone, right in front of him. Well when he sees a familiar goddess of death wearing an odd green and black outfit he must now wield the powers of a certain Thunder God. Beware Thorkoto the SHSL God of Thunder. No=Masato, No=Madoko. Makoto x Hela

**Naegi Ka Kill**

Makoto had heard of Honnouji Academy's reputation for being a strict school, but thought it couldn't be as bad as people made it out to be. It was far worse. Now Makoto, along with his oldest friend Ryuko and new friend Mako, have to survive their new lives in one of the strictest schools of the world. Makoto also wondered why some random pieces of clothing just jumped out at him and Ryuko. No=Masato, No=Madoko. No ship yet.

**Konoronpa****: God's Blessing on this Hopeful World**

The killing game was finally over. Now the survivors could leave and start their lives anew. At least thats what was supposed to happen, until a substitute goddess decides to send him to another world as his friends watch him like some kind of Isekai anime. Watch, or read, as Makoto learns to live life with his new friends. An Adventurer, Explosion Mage, Knight, and a Goddess. Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. No ship yet.

**inFamous Hopeful Son**

Makoto had always thought he was your average joe. Living in a world filled with people who each had a random power could do that to you. However when a group of Bio-Terrorist escape and Makoto makes contact with one he will learn just how extraordinary he really is. Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. No ship yet.

**Dangan Justice**

Makoto lived life as a ordinary guy. Day in day out his life was pretty bland. However that changes when he gets kidnapped and is turned into a cyborg with parts from something called Amazo. Now Makoto, along with a team of proteges, must learn how to use his newfound powers. No=Masato, Yes=Madoko. No ship yet.

**It's Not Despair. It's Insanity**

Makoto's life was beginning to turn around for him. The remnants were no longer mind controlled, and a few Avengers survived the tragedy. But when he gets a offer from a man named Ajax he knew he had to take it. Now he will, not only, travel back in time, but also have to deal with his slight insanity. No need to fear, the merc with the mouth is here. No=Masato, No=Madoko. No ship yet.

**Hope Burns Bright. **

Makoto, just like many other people, looked up to the heroes of his world. He always thought he could never be one, until he gets caught up between a fight with Green Lantern and Sinestro. As Sinestro was about to land a finishing blow on Green Lantern Makoto threw all caution aside and showed his courage as he ran to attack Sinestro. Now not only is he Green Lanterns protoge, he is the Blue Lantern Of Earth. No=Masato, Yes=Madoko.

**DokiDokiRonpa **

Makoto had finally taken down Junko and got everyone out. Now the world can move on and start over. But when he wakes up in a bed with strange memories in his head and in a room he feels is familiar he doesn't know what to do. All he knows is he has to save a group of girls, and join a literature club. Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. Makoto x Harem.

**Hope ****Vampire**

Makoto had been in a slump since he failed the entrance exam for High School. Until one day when Makoto gets a letter in the mail saying that he has been accepted into a school called Yokai Academy. He just figured it was an ordinary school, but when he gets there he realizes just how scary it was. Yes=Masato, Yes=Madoko. Makoto x Harem.

**Makoto 10**

Azmuth was wondering what to do with the Ultimatrix after he took ot from Ben. However Paradox decided to interfere and give the watch to someone who he felt truly needed it. Now Makoto will live his life as a alien changing hero, stopping despairin it's tracks. It's Hero Time. Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. No ship yet.

**Danganronpa The Musical**

This is just a normal slice of life fanfiction. Read as Makoto and the rest of the danganronpa crew sing their troubles away. Not a High School Musical crossover. Tell me some songs you want to be in here, any song will do. Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. No ship yet.


	2. Ideas List 2

**Danganronpa Watching My Fanfictionverse**

What happens when you take different people from the multiverse and put them into one room? Well a lot of madness. Watch as the Danganronpa crew and others watch the many different multiverse of our favorite ahoged protagonist Makoto, either good or evil. Yes=Masato, Yes=Madoko. Any Relationship.

**The Clown Prince**

Makoto had always had a bit of a hard life. His luck was awful and his siblings were always so much better than him. With him dating Junko he thought that had changed, but after catching her with a certain nurse he was finally pushed over the edge. Makoto now understands that the world isn't filled with hope or despair, but insanity. Now all he can say is. Why so serious? Yes=Masato, Yes=Madoko. Makoto x Junko (One Sided), Makoto x Mikan.

**The SHSL Vengeful Spirit**

It was just supposed to be a simple snack run. His brother wanted chips and he wanted chocolate so he went to the store. But when a certain biker gang leader and his brother drive by Makoto finds himself getting hit by the truck instead of Daiya. He thought he had died. Oh how wrong he was. After taking an offer he couldn't refuse he'll learn just how hot hellfire can burn. Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. No ship yet.

**Come On Down Luckster To South Park**

Masato had done a lot of things while fighting, but never had he managed to beat someone up so bad the Naegi's had to leave Japan itself. Now they must move to a completely different country and hope for the best. What better place then a quite little rocky mountain town called South Park. Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. Makoto x Wendy, Masato x Bebe, Komaru x Kenny.

**Makoto Naegi The Everyday Hero**

Makoto wasn't exactly having the best of times right now. Not only was his talent not even a talent to begin with, but he didn't even have a quirk. His classmates would usually just ignore him or just talk to him out of pity. He would never be anybody in life. That's what he though at least, until one day he all of a sudden had powers that were oddly familiar. Quirk from AnimeJunky Yes=Masato, No=Madoko. Makoto x Ibuki.


	3. Ideas List 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been uploading in a while, it's just I've been struggling to come up with ideas for my chapters. I wanted to ask you guys for help by writing chapter ideas on this story sorry for the inconvenience. Also my next two stories will be My Hero and Thor. I know I said Young Justice, but I'm struggling to come up with ideas for that one and I'm almost done with the first chapter of My Hero.** **There will be two chapters for my hero, but the first one is just explaining what quirks they have and who their shipped with. **

**Danganronpa: Adventures in Hogwarts**

Harry Potter crossover. This is for my fellow Potter heads. Enough said. Yes=Masato, Yes=Madoko. Makoto x Himiko. Masato x Mukuro.

**The First Avenger**

Makoto always wanted to go to war and fight for his country. That was only fueled more when his best friend, and crush, Mukuro Ikusaba was enlisted. He has the undeniable determination to enlist in the army, even if he has to go through with a dangerous experiment to get there. Watch as ordinary Makoto becomes the legendary Captain America. No=Masato, No=Madoko. Makoto x Mukuro. Komaru x Peter Parker

**Dangantale**

Hope's Peak always wondered how Makoto could be so positive. His life was so ordinary, but surely there has to be something extraordinary right? Well one day when he collapses from stress a truth will be revealed neither they, nor the Naegi's, were ready for. Watch as Makoto makes friends and resets in the mysterious Underground. Yes=Masato, Yes=Madoko. Makoto x Chara. Masato x Chisa. Komaru x Hajime. Madoko x Monaca.

**Luckster and Test**

Makoto had gone to a rather popular hogh school he had heard about. He figured it would be a normal high school like all the others he attended, but he was wrong. Now not only will he have to fight against several different classes of people with higher intelligence, but also be dealing with the feelings of one of his new friends sisters. No=Masato, No=Madoko. Makoto x Yuuko.


End file.
